gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:558050/Archives/2015-03
RE: Done! ( ) 02:41, March 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Heists Update Vou fazer isso, eu tenho esperado o Hydra desde o lançamento do jogo, pelo menos o Hydra podia estar disponível no single player, não dá pra eu jogar GTA Online no PS4 já que é pago :( (talk/ /blog) 14:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Isso meio que me acalma xD espero que seja só um glitch mesmo, sei que não dá pra colocar o Trevor na caçamba da Technical ou no Insurgent, mas ainda sim são veículos muito foda pra sair por Los Santos... Enfim, onde tá esse Mounthoff? (talk/ /blog) 14:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Pronto, mas afinal, o que houve com a física das motos? (talk/ /blog) 14:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) kkk não só uma teoria da conspiração, também acho que seja isso, eles não vão deixar os veículos fora do single assim tão fácil, muita gente realmente tá pedindo os veículos para o single player, mas tenho certeza que é isso mesmo, eu por exemplo, vou jogar o GTA Online e vender 9 veículos inúteis pra comprar o Hydra, se eu tiver que jogar um heist, eu jogo, só quero o Hydra mesmo, não teve o Hunter, mas se tivesse eu também faria tudo pra compra-lo. (talk/ /blog) 16:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's done. Also, I haven't played online in a long time so I was really disappointed that the vehicles and outfits didn't come to single player. Also, to wait so long for this DLC and all we get is one useless weapon is also very disappointing. Also, I heard about the many server issues and that everybody's complaining about it. ( ) 16:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks man. I'll keep that in mind. If I need any help with the Bawsaq stocks, I'll ask you. ( ) 19:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Heist update mission names Thanks, good work on the Fleeca jobs. Looks like I will have my first admin rename tasks this weekend to get the rest of them in line with the proper names. I'm not sure the table will work on the article page itself, it might need a bit of formatting work. smurfy (coms) 22:28, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I've put the table on the Heist Setups page. We can work off that. Most of your grammar errors are now really minor - incorrect prepositions ("an" instead of "a", in/on) that sort of thing. smurfy (coms) 07:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I have created all the remaining "overview pages" with the info we have at hand. Next step is revising the finale pages, then get the set-up page order right. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 23:35, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Great stuff! I was already doing some work on the Demolition role since I'm a pretty good chopper pilot, that's what I have done the two times I have helped out on that job. I think they are all going to get harder to document as we go on. I would take each page one role at a time rather than trying to do it all in one go like you managed in the Prison Break. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 01:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Invalid image - did you rename it from jpg to png instead of saving as? That's the only time I have seen that issue (the upload script can detect spoofed file types). I haven't taken photos of much of the Heist unlockables since I haven't been on the PS4 and haven't unlocked much on the PS3. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 19:47, March 15, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:14, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Removed content in Enhanced version Reading the Rockstar Support forum, I think it was done a while ago, not in this update, there were lots of older posts (from January) complaining about Dukes and Stallions going missing. I haven't checked my non-returning PS4 account for a long time. They were definitely there on release when I verified it, but they are gone now. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 03:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, I suspect it was a "fix" for unintended appearance for non-returning players rather than a complete change of heart. I remember having an argument with Rainingpain over the Blista Compact not being exclusive even though it was claimed to be so on the Social Club. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 04:37, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, at this stage, I am happy with saying it is from this point as that is all we can prove and that's when the descriptions on the dealership website were changed. The prior disappearances reported on the Support site could theoretically have been bugs brought about by the fact that they shouldn't have been there in the first place, rather than any silent fix to remove them implemented by Rockstar. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 05:26, March 17, 2015 (UTC) MarcusCheekJ's GTA III mission infobox edits I reverted his first one because he removed the objectives from the body of the article. Since then he has only been adding them to the infobox in accordance with the instructions on the infobox template so I've left them. I agree they don't look good but the template actually says they should be there. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 05:14, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sem problemas xD é que eu excluí o facebook por motivos pessoais, aí a wiki era o único jeito de falar com ela, mas não era um assunto tão importante mesmo, foi até coincidência você ter entrado lá, eu falei pra ela sobre editar qualquer coisa na wiki, não queria que nenhum adm ou burocrata bloqueasse ela por que ela só entrou na wiki pra falar comigo, sabe como é, como o Smashbro disse: "Que bom que você tem amigos que fazem qualquer coisa pra falar contigo". (talk/ /blog) 17:25, March 17, 2015 (UTC) : Mesma coisa aqui, acho que só essa minha amiga sabe que eu edito aqui mesmo, não costumo falar pra ninguém sobre a Wiki, assim mesmo, ela só sabe que eu edito por que eu excluí o facebook e não tinha outro jeito de falar com ela :) (talk/ /blog) 13:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:21, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem, how confident would you be about administration. You and Sam are likely candidates for my position, because Andre and Monk are on probation, and JBanton and Dodo have recently been demoted. Leo68 (talk) 23:50, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion I'm in two minds about it, as one part of me think I'd be able to handle it but another part of me thinks I won't. If you feel more confident in yourself then you should go for it. SJWalker (talk) 00:46, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :So it appears. May the better man win. Good luck. SJWalker (talk) 01:02, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll set up an election on the Community Noticeboard. When it is up, write some info about yourself users will use that to determine who gets the position. Whoever has more votes will be the new admin. I will inform you when it is posted. Leo68 (talk) 00:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) The vote is up on the comunity noticeboard. You can leave the info there. Leo68 (talk) 01:04, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Unlucky. I'm sure you will make admin another time. As Sean said, this is not a reflection on your work here. Leo68 (talk) 01:55, March 25, 2015 (UTC) : Desculpa por não ter votado em você, eu tive que pensar muito antes de votar, acho que você saberia ser um ótimo adm, me sinto até hipócrita por não ter votado em você, já que eu te pedi pra votar quando eu mandei uma solicitação pra ser patrulheiro, mas enfim, quando tiver mais uma vaga para adm, tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir, falou :) (talk/ /blog) 02:00, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Administrator Thank you so much man, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry you didn't get the job but if/when another vacancy comes around you have my full backing. As many have said, you do excellent work on the Wiki and you are a very valuable user. SJWalker (talk) 08:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Template help I see you trying to get your change to work. Copy it all to the test template and play with it there. The trick is working out the nesting of all the IF functions - I color code it in a Google DOC to help me... Existing field: } | - !style="background: #000000; text-align:center; color:lightgray;" Gender: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }|M|M}}|Male| }|F|F}}|Female}}|}} }} Can you see where your new nested IF function should sit now? smurfy (coms) 00:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) : I could see your thought process and knew you almost had it. The hardest part was color coding it in wikitext for the above instruction! smurfy (coms) 01:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: It looks very complex and a little confusing. There are a lot of blank fields and a large block of info in the middle. I'd say no. See what Tom thinks as well. Leo68 (talk) 00:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I remember seeing that and initially thinking it was pretty cool, but when I thought about it further, I ended up agreeing with The Tom. The mission strands in GTA games just are not linear enough to make that work and be replicatable across all game title mission pages. smurfy (coms) 01:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Mission Appearances Why are you removing the Mission Appearances for heist vehicles? (talk) | ( ) 20:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC)